1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an assembly for controlling airflow in an HVAC system in different modes of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
HVAC systems typically include a variety of ducts for conducting air based on a selected mode of operation. For example, a vehicle HVAC system might include heater ducts, defrost ducts, and rear mode ducts. A housing is provided to house a plurality of valves for directing airflow through these ducts. The housing defines a side port outlet in fluid communication with one of the ducts. A plurality of driven gears are connected to a plurality of valve levers. The levers connect the valves to one of the driven gears for actuating the valves in response to rotation of the driven gears. Torque for rotating the driven gears is provided by an actuator (not shown) rotating a drive gear. A transmission member is provided to link the drive gear to the driven gears while circumventing the side port. The known transmission member comprises a series of levers extending between the gears. These levers provide inefficient torque transmission from the actuator.